


When Marius Met a Girl

by naasad



Series: When They Met [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, First Dates, Heartbreak, M/M, Pontmercying, Stood Up, oblivious marius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Courfeyrac was waiting at a table for two.





	When Marius Met a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, angst is my forte. If the muse cooperates, this may turn into a three-parter, with an eventual happy ending.
> 
> I did like the bare minimum amount of research into romantic restaurants in Paris, just because I don't feel like sorting through all 57k results on TripAdvisor, but I'm pretty sure it works.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

"Just do it," Courfeyrac muttered to himself, pacing throughout the room, making last minute adjustments to his look. He bounced on his toes and shook out his arms. "Just do it, just do it, just do it." He took a deep breath, steeling himself, then exhaled, hand on the doorknob. "You can do this." He threw open the door, sticking his head out into the hall. "Hey, Marius?" he asked.

Marius looked up from the couch bed, packing the last of his books and things before school. "Yes?"

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

Marius beamed. "That would be fantastic!"

Courfeyrac grinned shyly. "I was thinking maybe our combined family names could get us into Epicure? I'd pay of course."

Marius nodded, the picture of a bobblehead. "Text me the reservation details! I've got to go now, love you, Fey!" And with that, The Marius Pontmercy was out the door.

Courfeyrac's grin spread slowly, and he clutched his phone to his chest as he shot off a text to Combeferre. _He said yes!!!_

The response was immediate. _And he knows it's a date, right?_

Courfeyrac snorted. _Please, I offered to take him to Epicure, even he can't miss that big of a hint._

_If you say so._

_He said he loves me._

_Marius loves everyone. I hope it goes well, but I also hope you don't get your hopes too high._

Courfeyrac bit his lip, a tiny parasite of doubt attaching itself at the bottom of his heart. He shook his head and went to his closet to agonize over which suit to wear.

Tonight would be perfect.

* * *

 

He'd been waiting for an hour. He glanced down at his phone, that torturous **Seen - 10:27am** taunting him from his messaging app. His thumbs hovered over the keys a minute, then he cleared his throat and put his phone away, reaching over to fiddle with the stem of his wineglass.

A server approached him cautiously. "Pardon me, Monsieur de Courfeyrac? If Monsieur Pontmercy is not coming, we really do need the table."

Courf heaved in a ragged sigh, then nodded, somehow conjuring up a sad smile. "Alright, thank you. Will you bring me the check, please?"

He made sure to leave a sizable tip, then made his way outside. It had started to drizzle, and the raindrops stuck in his curls. He bowed his head and kept walking, picking up pace along with the rain. He should've brought an umbrella, or at least an outer coat.

Not looking anywhere but his feet, of course, it was inevitable he would eventually collide with something - or rather someone.

"Courfeyrac!" Marius called delightedly. "I'm so sorry I'm late, but look at that, you're late, too!"

Courfeyrac blinked in shock. "Hah, yeah," he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. It was probably a sin to be angry at Marius. "They'd already had to give away our reservation."

"Oh, that's too bad," Marius said. "I had something I wanted to tell you. Oh, here!" He quickly moved closer, holding his ratty umbrella over the both of them.

"Yeah?" Courfeyrac asked, heart picking up. Maybe tonight wasn't a total loss after all. "What is it?"

Marius grinned, all dopey and puppyish. "I met a girl!"

Courfeyrac felt his heart drop to the ground and shatter. Every step forward felt like he was stepping on the shards. He took a half step away from Marius, just so their shoulders would stop brushing, just so it would hurt less. It didn't help at all. "Oh?" he asked, feigning interest.

Marius nodded. "Just today on campus! She's the most heavenly being you could ever lay eyes on!" He sighed dreamily. "Her name is Ursule.... I think."

Courfeyrac tried very hard not to hate this 'Ursule' and smiled thinly, thanking every deity above for the rain that clumped in his eyelashes and dripped down his face. "I'm happy for you."

"Did you still want to get dinner?" Marius asked.

Courfeyrac bit his lip. "Ah, no, I have things to do. I'll meet you back at the apartment?"

Marius nodded. "I'll see you then. Love you, Fey!"

Courfeyrac bit back a sob. Shaking, he made his way by foot to Enjolras and Combeferre's apartment. He felt rather a lot like a drowned rat as he knocked, and the moment the door opened, he flung himself into Combeferre's embrace, weeping.

"It'll be okay," Combeferre murmured into his hair. "I've got you. It'll all be okay."

Courfeyrac began to hiccup with the force of his sobs. "He met a girl, Coco."

Combeferre said nothing, only closed the door with his foot and held him tighter.


End file.
